oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wailing Dark
Wailing Dark is a special trick-crafted sword, usually classified as a grandsword, and the main weapon used by the Marine Captain, Middwun. Description While inside its sheath, the Wailing Dark takes on the appearance of small Greatsword, bearing on a dark scheme and sharp-oval structure overall. However, once outside it, and with a movement from Middwun's hand, both its width and length expand to thrice as much. This true form doesn't stop there, as the Wailing Dark can be divided into several bladed segments, making it similar to a centipede of sorts.South Blue Ops: With Fairisles Margaret's word, Middwun reveals the true appearance of his sword and proceeds to attack the Pirates above the water. The sheath is simple and dark in its entirety, its size matching that of the sealed Wailing Dark. It stands strapped to Middwun's hip, with the help of his armor's features, in a diagonal manner. Whenever used in conjunction with the Eku Eku no Mi, the Wailing Dark's structure as a whole glows an ominous green. Gallery Abilities Usage Wailing Dark is one of Middwun's main attacking methods. He has above average swordsmanship skills when putting it to use, and uses its attacks alongside the ghostly powers of the Eku Eku no Mi, another of his main methods. By infusing the large sword with ectoplasm, Middwun can increase the speed and profficency of his attacks. ... Techniques *'Graveyard Rain' (墓地雨 (グラビーアードレーン) Bochiame): After choosing a target, Middwun infuses Wailing Dark with his Devil Fruit powers and aims high in the sky. Swinging and slashing it horizontally, Middwun generates a green energy slash, which swiftly travels towards its enemies. As it reaches them and high mid-air, due to the nature of the sword as it can segment itself, the slash gets divided into several other small slashes, that fall down upon these targets and provoke a wide-range of destruction. It is first used to ambush the Pirate Crew from South Blue. *'Graveyard Digger' (墓地掘り (グラビーアードディガー) Bochihori): Middwun holds the hilt of Wailing Dark with both hand and spins the both of them, while floating in mid-air, and builds up rotatory and his Devil Fruit's energy on his large sword. Once ready, Middwun sends a spiral wave of energy down, almost like a twister, powerful enough to pierce through the mast of a Pirate ship upon contact.South Blue Ops: As the Marines go out of the ocean, Middwun moves over the Pirate ship and tries to rupture it apart. It first used to destroy the mast of Zack's and Bigby's ship. History Creation Battle at Reverse Cape The Wailing Dark is first shown in its sheath, as Middwun rests inside his own quarters on Fairisles Margaret's warship. As they approach the enemy while hidden, Middwun finally draws the sword and reveals its true form. Unsurprisingly, even more about the Wailing Dark is revealed, as Middwun continues to use it in the battle against the Pirates. Trivia *Its name references Middwun's Eku Eku no Mi, as the act of wailing has to do with ghosts and spirits. *This sword is a direct reference to the Wailing Dark, the katana of Augus, from the Asura's Wrath Series. Thus, they hold some similarities: **Both blades are dark. **Their sizes can change, however, that happens in different ways: For this Wailing Dark, both its length and width can increase, with it being divided into segments; While, for the original Wailing Dark, only its length can be increased and reach up to hundred thousands of kilometers. References Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Cursed Swords Category:Meito